Slayers: Hope
by TheJoyCrux
Summary: What do the Slayers and a girl from our world have in common? You'll have to read to find out...
1. Neither Here Nor There

**Author's Note:** So far I haven't been getting many review (if at all) on my stories… But since I'm writing this for me, I'm not going to worry about it too much. I would like to know what I could do to make my stories better, though. I'm not too sure on which parings I'll use for this one, any suggestions? My personal favorites are listed in my profile if you're interested in looking. Aradia (a.k.a. Dia) and any others that you don't recognize are mine.

**Disclaimer:** The Slayers and all the characters that are connected to the series, movies, and mangas do not belong to me. If it did I would hire the writers and have them keep writing. I would also re-dub the first half of the first series using Crispin Freeman.

* * *

"_It is complete now_

_two ends of time are neatly tied_

_a one-way street_

_she's walking to the end of the line_

_and there she meets_

_the faces she keeps in her heart and mind_

_they say goodbye"_

_Tomorrow, Wendy by Concrete Blonde

* * *

_

**Slayers: Hope

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Neither Here Nor There

* * *

**

"Ooooooh! Books! And where there are books, there's probably old, long-forgotten spells!" Lina Inverse took up a pose, her right hand on her hip and her left stretched out in front with two fingers held up, "VICTORY!"

Zelgadis smirked as he surveyed their latest find, this one deep inside some old ruins away from the bustling cities of Outworld.

'Maybe I'll find my cure _here_…' The Chimera pondered hopefully as he stepped into the room.

Amelia stepped into the room just after him, then glancing behind her quickly sidestepped the opening.

"BAKA NAMAGOMI!" A blur of gold streaked past trailing just behind a blur of purple.

"Filia-chan," Xellos' voice lingering just behind where he actually was, "It's not _my_ fault you never _act_ like a lady, always swinging mace-sama around like that!" prompting even more anger, and more swings, from the golden dragon.

"You take that back, you… you.." Filia's mace flew from her hands as her foot caught on a protruding piece of rock, "Eeeeeeeeeeee…"

Xellos disappeared and reappeared, catching the falling dragon and placing her mace back into her hands.

Filia blushed as she righted herself then took a swing at Xellos who promptly ducked.

And the chase started again.

* * *

The white room shone brightly as the rays of the morning light flitted through the blinds of the window. The door opened quietly as a middle-aged man in light blue scrubs walked in and looked sadly at the woman wearing a disheveled business suit sitting next to the bed of the young girl.

"Ms. Faeron," the doctor said, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The brunette woman turned bloodshot eyes his way and nodded.

'She's been crying again,' the man thought wearily to himself.

Together they walked out into the hallway, stopping to shut the door after themselves.

"What can I do for you Dr. Crellin?" Ms. Faeron asked, her voice tired and empty.

'No use in beating around the bush, just get this over with already,' he told himself. "I think it's time that you considered moving her to Shady Brook. There's not much more that we can do for her here that we haven't already done."

Her eyes widened for a moment and he could see the pain flash in her eyes.

"You want me to have her moved to a mental institution?" she asked, hardly believing it.

"Yes," he said simply, "I know that you know it would be for the best. She's not in a coma anymore, but she still won't respond to the outside world. It's like she's dreaming. We're equipped to handle trauma to the body, not the mind."

"But…" her retort dying on her lips.

"But," the doctor continued, "_they are_."

The frail-seeming woman lowered her head in resignation, barely nodding.

"Thank you, Dr. Crellin, you've been very patient and helpful," she said finally.

The man nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder for just a moment before turning and walking down the hall.

Ms. Faeron sighed and walked back into the room taking her accustomed seat.

Looking at her daughter, she felt hollow and tears threatened again.

"Why won't you wake up, Aradia?" she murmured, "Please… wake up…"

* * *

Zelgadis surveyed the site, 'Nothing so far… and there's not many more places here to look.'

Lina was busy looking at a wall with old writing on it while trying to explain to a sleeping Gourry a bit of the lore on this particular ruin.

Xellos and Filia were both on opposite sides of the room pointedly ignoring each other, and Amelia was starting dinner.

He smirked slightly and sighed, 'Some things never change.'

"Hmm?" Zelgadis look at the ground, 'I thought I saw green… A weed, perhaps?'

Figuring nothing better to do he reached down and moved the slightly upturned rock he had just passed.

'Well, well, what do we have here?' reaching down he retrieved a small jade sphere about the size of a plum.

"FIREBALL!" followed by the faint smell of burnt hair, "Damn it, Gourry, why do you always have to fall asleep when I'm talking about something important?"

Lina crossed her arms and looked over her traveling companions.

"Alright, there doesn't seem to be any more rooms. Did any of you find anything?" the fiery haired sorceress asked the group looking at each of them in turn as they answered.

"Nope," said Xellos.

Filia just shook her head.

"Sorry, Miss Lina," came Amelia's response.

Everyone turned and looked at the now smiling chimera wondering just what was up with him. Zelgadis raised his hand, deftly balancing the orb on the tip of his index finger. Transfixed by the small stone the group slowly made their way over to him.

'Uh-oh,' Xellos thought to himself, 'I've got a bad feeling about this'

The glint in Lina's eyes, the priest recognized, but the identical ones in both Filia's and Amelia's had him not only confused, but worried.

Xellos realized his mistake of watching her eyes when he noticed that Filia's hand was inching towards the leaf-colored sphere. In a moment of panic he tried to snatch the ball from Zelgadis' hand and away from Filia just as the golden dragon touched it.

The orb suddenly shattered and both mazoku and ryuuzoku felt as if a hand had reached into their very being and snatched at their essence. The jade pieces, instead of falling down, flew up into the air and spiraled out around the Slayers engulfing them in a pale green light.

"Wha?" Lina blinked, still looking where the sphere had been.

"Huh?" Amelia shook her head in confusion, "W-what's going on?"

"Shit," was all the chimera had to say.

Filia and Xellos didn't move, couldn't move. Both were floating six inches off of the ground, arms out to either side, and their eyes were wide open staring directly at each other. Pain and terror were evident on both set of faces, their mouths open in soundless unbelief.

At first everything was green, then with a jolt priest and priestess seemed to snap and their screams began. Raw energy poured out from the two of them, his dark and forbidding, hers light and airy. Power met and clashed forming a yin-yang within the half circle. Then, just as sudden, everything became translucent. The waves of energy creating an almost surreal, underwater appearance. Abruptly it all stopped.

The ruin was quiet. Nothing stirred and nothing moved. The Slayers were no where to be seen, the only traces that they had even been there were the beginnings of the dinner that Amelia had been preparing.

* * *

**AN:** If you're reading this then that means you've read my first chapter! (Aren't _I_ the master of the obvious!) Anyways, please let me know what you think by clicking that little button on the bottom left-hand side of your screen! It's really important if you like to read fanfiction that you feed the authors… even the ones that suck, like me. How else are we supposed to learn and grow? JoyCrux 


	2. Like A Patchwork Quilt

**Author's Note:** Wow! I never quite realized how much could happen between point A and point B in a story! I didn't get as far as I would have like to, sorry! This chapter _is_ longer than the last one, so I hope you like it! RR!

* * *

**Thank You's To Everyone Who Reviewed:**

**Magus Black:** Thanks for your vote of confidence! I'm _very_ glad I got _your_ attention!

**Lockea Stone:** I hope this is soon enough for you, I'm not the fastest of writers! I'm happy that my story interests you!

**Chalicity:** Wow! You seem as excited about this as I am to get your review! Thank you so much! I hope you like it!

**Everyone Else:** Thank you for reading my fic! Even if you didn't review, I know there are people out there who read it anyways! Please review next time so I can thank you personally!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lina, Zelgadis, Xellos, Filia, Gourry, or Amelia. I do, however, own any characters that you don't recognize…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Like A Patchwork Quilt

* * *

**

"_Never speak a word again  
I will crawl away for good _

I won't move away from here  
You won't be afraid of fear  
No thought was put into this  
Always knew it would come to this

Things have never been so swell  
I have never failed to fail"

_You Know You're Right, Nirvana

* * *

_

The feeling of consciousness slowly creeping up on them was painful. Nausea washed over each of them in waves that sorely tempted them to curl back up and go to sleep. Human, Chimera, Ryuuzoku, and Mazoku alike were suffering. One by one they began to realize that they were no longer in the old ruins. In fact, from all around they could hear the sounds of a bustling city going about it's daily business.

Xellos was the first to recover and take a look around.

"Nani?" surprise opening his eyes.

To say that this city was unusual would be wrong. This place was bizarre. The elements of design seemed all out of place. While many of the buildings seemed quite common place, there were others that he had never seen before. Squared-off towers that were as thick as a castle and reached as high as a mountain, places that seemed to have mirrors for walls. There was a structure made of white stone that came to a point at the top and had rows of columns in the front. Tiny little huts, log cabins, and full sized mansions.

By the time Xellos had finished scanning his new surroundings everyone was already standing and surveying the patchwork city themselves.

"W-what's going on, Miss Lina?" asked the small princess, "Where are we?"

Red eyes now watching the people walking the streets, as strange as the buildings around them, "I don't know… Xellos? Do you know where we are?"

"…"

Lina, Amelia, Zelgadis, and Filia turned to look at the, for once, quiet Mazoku. The group let out an involuntary shutter upon seeing his open-eyed, grim faced expression.

Filia's tail twitched nervously, "Xellos?"

The purple haired priest turned and looked at the gold. Their eyes locked for a moment and Xellos could see the worry that had set there. From his violet depths it echoed before his schooled features slid his jovial mask back in place.

Xellos raised a finger to his lips, "It seems that…"

"'Scuse me," interrupted a small voice.

The Slayers turned around surprised to find a young boy, maybe ten years of age, with short dark brown hair standing there. He was dirty and dressed in a pair of dark brown slacks with a dingy white button down, long sleeved shirt tucked into them. There were a pair of black suspenders hanging down to his knees and he had a thick stack of paper tucked under his left arm. He grinned sheepishly.

"You're new 'ere, ain't ya?"

Zelgadis automatically reattached his hood and mask and Filia mentally forced her tail back to it's hiding place.

The kid held back his chuckle at the sight of the two. 'If only they knew just how usual the unusual were here! Oh-well, back to my poor, helpless, give me your money spiel.'

"'Course ya are! 'Ow 'bout ya buy a paper ta fill ya'self in on what's what!"

Lina raised an eyebrow at the child's odd speech, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe that we carry your currency…"

"Oh, don' ya worry miss, we's accept all kind 'o money in dis here parts!"

A greedy sparkle flashed in the petite sorceress' eyes, "Really, now?"

Amelia raised a hand and pointed a defiant finger at Lina, "No, Miss Lina! Cheating a poor, defenseless, little boy goes against everything that is Just and Good! As a defender of Justice, you of all people should know better than that!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I cannot allow, I will not allow such a disregard to…"

"JEEZE, AMELIA! I GET IT, OK?" Lina cut her off before she could climb something.

"Besides," the short-tempered girl added, "I wasn't going to cheat him."

The Chimera rolled his eyes.

A singular gold coin traded places with an inch thick stack of paper and the dirty kid took off with his newly acquired wealth.

The others gathered around Lina to look at the paper she had just purchased. Written in large print at the top of the page was 'Hope's Herald'.

* * *

The kid made several turns as he ran through the city of Hope before finally ducking into a dark alleyway. Towards the center of the left wall was a crude metal door. He stopped in front of it and tapped out a series of knocks. After a couple of seconds of waiting a small metal panel on the door slid open and a pair of dark eyes glared out at him.

"Password," the sound was more of a growl then a voice.

"It's me, you big oaf!" the kid shouted at him, "Let me in!"

"Password."

The young boy rubbed his temples and sighed, "_Lady luck walks with me_."

With a grating sound the panel closed and it was another few seconds before the clicks and thuds of the door being unlocked could be heard. The door opened wide to reveal a huge, hulking man who had more hair on his body then some dogs.

The kid pushed past the co magnum man, "Stupid ogre!"

Walking with ease, the boy made his way down a long hallway passing many doors. Halting at a pair of silver doors carved with intricate runes he recollected himself, trying to make himself more presentable. After doing what he could for his appearance the kid reached out and turned both of the door handles, striding confidently through.

"Ah, Kerrington," came a smooth male voice, "What news do you bring me today?"

Kerrington looked around the room he had just entered. Upon spying his charismatic friend and frequent employer he smiled. Varl Bha'Sair. Varl looked to be in his early to mid twenties. He had shoulder length light brown hair and was very well dressed. His features were fine, if slightly boyish, but that was why women liked him.

Currently, Varl was lounging on several cushions with three different, very beautiful, women and was absently tossing his favorite dagger in the air and catching it. The scantily clad women were all asleep and there were various bowls filled with food and open bottles of wine all about them.

"Lord Bha'Sair," began the boy giving a perfectly refined bow, "There are new… _travelers_… within the city of Hope."

The elder raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "Really," he stated more than asked.

"My Lord," Kerrington continued, "They seem quite… _interesting_."

Varl smirked, "How so?"

The sound of voices stirred the young women from their self induced slumber.

Kerrington's features seemed impassive, "Lord Bha'Sair, perhaps I could request a more private audience."

"Ah yes, Kerrington," Varl waved the girls out of the room.

Pouting lips showed as the three girls sashayed out of the door, the last one shutting it behind them. The two young men looked at each other for several moments, both had looks of serious intent upon their faces.

Then they burst out laughing.

Wiping a tear of laughter from his eyes Varl looked up, "How can you always seem so serious in front of everyone?"

Kerrington smirked at this, "Humor, Varl, humor. I love confusing them, you know that!"

Varl motioned to some cushions a couple of feet away from where he sat. As the younger boy moved to sit Varl tossed him an unopened bottle of red wine.

Making himself comfortable, Kerrington pulled out the quark and took a long drink.

"So, tell me about your new find, Kerry."

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Kerrington lean back, "Six. There are six of them."

Varl's eyebrows raised up in surprise, "So many… I don't believe I recall that many 'travelers' coming at once before."

"Yes, well, there was a short… ah, tempered, red-headed woman who they called 'Lina'. A tall, blonde male with a rather vacant look in his eyes and a justice spouting, dark-haired girl called 'Amelia'. However, the other three were the ones that got my attention the most," Kerrington paused to take another drink, "There was a priest with violet colored hair who had a smile so cheerful it was unnerving, who also kept his eyes _closed _the entire time. A _man_ dressed in white that seemed to be made out of stone, like a rock golem. When I arrived he quickly covered his face. But my favorite was the last one. A tall, beautiful blonde dressed like some kind of priestess who had a tail, which she quickly hid, that had a _pink bow_ tied at the tip!"

The elder man seemed to take all of this in with a sort of vague amusement, "What did you do then?"

Kerry smirked, "Ah sold them people ah paper."

"Good, good," he looked Kerrington up and down, "Go get out of those clothes… you know I hate it when people track dirt on my pillows!" he teased.

Kerrington stood and bowed gracefully, "As you wish, Lord Bha'Sair!"

Pushing the piece of quark back into the neck of the bottle he turned and left the room, closing the silver doors behind him, leaving Varl to think in quiet about the cities newest residents.

Lord Varl Bha'Sair looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, 'I wonder if Dia's noticed them yet?' smiling mischievously, 'I believe it time for another long talk with our _dear_ Lord Crüx.'

The city of Hope was never boring, but even so, it could sometime be a bit repetitive. Varl Bha'Sair was one of the _many_ who looked forward to the promise of amusement that new arrivals would surely bring.

* * *

**AN:** This calls for a celebration! Why don't you click on that cute-as-a-button button over in the bottom left hand side of your screen while I go out and get some party supplies! Oh, and in case any of you are also reading my story 'Felodese' chapter 2 is more than half-way done! I know chapter 1 is short, but a review _would_ be nice… 


End file.
